


Candles

by christinefromsherwood



Series: 007 Fest 2019 [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Bond and Q own a weekend house in the country, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, In the Cotwolds!verse, M/M, a story about a blackout in the country, blackout - Freeform, very married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: “Where did you put the candles, Q?”“Sorry?”“The candles?! Where. Are. They.”“Now, how exactly is this blackout my fault, James?”





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Table: Fluff - Candles

“Where did you put the candles, Q?”

“Sorry?”

“The candles?! Where. Are. They.”

“Now, how exactly is this blackout my fault, James?”

“I’m **not** saying it’s your fault, darling. I just want to know where you put the candles.”

“You know, I don’t think you really mean it when you call me darling in that voice.”

“Q, love, don’t take the piss, please? I’m cold and I can’t see for shit, and if you want me to find your bloody fluffy socks, I need the candles, because **someone** forgot to pack the torch.”

“Sorry, love. If we’ve got any, they’d be in the kitchen.”

“If we’ve got- What do you mean, if we’ve got any?! You’ve sent me looking for them!”

“I asked if you could get me my socks, James. And you went off and then started going on about bloody candles for some reason.”

“Well, how the hell am I supposed to find your socks, if I can’t see where I’m going since we don’t have the torch!”

“…you know there’s one on your phone, right?”

“…yes… I forgo-Fuck!”

“James?”

“Bloody, fucking, shit! That fucking hurts!”

“You OK?!”

“I’m fine, love. Hit my funny bone against the stove.”

“Just forget about the socks, love, and come back to bed. I’ll be fine.”

“No, I’m already up. I’m finding them.”

“Well, they’re not in the kitchen…”

“Yeah, I know, I know… but I want to know if we’ve got the candles. Don’t want our batteries to run out- Alright, who the hell put the knives in the third drawer? Why would you put them there, Q? We have a system…”

“…oh here we go, the _system_ …”

“I can still hear you, darling! And if you actually followed the system, we wouldn’t have such trouble finding the candles, would we?”

“ _We_ don’t have trouble looking for candles…”

“Well, and isn’t that marvelous for you! Here I-“

“Meow!”

“…”

“James… was that you?”

“I think I found the candles.”

And that is how a small grey kitten managed to find herself a home and a name all by her lonesome simply by sneaking into the bag of kitchen paraphernalia in an attempt to get at the lovely artisan lavender candles.


End file.
